Revenge of the Quincy
by ArchEinjhel
Summary: When your race has been on the brink of extinction for centuries, what would you do to seek revenge?
1. Battle of Karakura Town

_A/N: This story is VERY AU. If you see anything that would not seem likely and/or has never happened in the Bleach Timeline remember that this is done intentionally. Also at this time I would like to announce for those who can't realize it that I don't own Bleach but I did come up with this idea on my own._

At the present time in a district known as Karakura Town, Tokyo...

Bleach Wars:Revenge of the Quincy

War! Soul Society is crumbling under attacks by the ruthless Arrancar leader, Sōsuke Aizen . There are heroes on both sides. Hollows are everywhere.

In a stunning move, the fiendish Espada, Gin Ichimaru , has swept into Karakura Town and kidnapped Ryūken Ishida, last of the Quincy.

As the Arrancar Army attempts to flee city with their hostage before the royal key is to be created, two Shinigami lead Gotei 13 in a desperate mission to stop the Arrancar before it is too late...

**A/N: **I just had some adjustments to the story that I felt like I HAD to make. If you like this version please tell me. I love reviews and it gives me an inspiration to move faster. If you don't like something I'm doing just tell me and I'll try and improve...I LOVE my feed back!

With all that had transpired in the past two hours, Ichigo found it hard not to be amazed that none of the other humans were aware of what exactly was going on...though they were quite aware _something_ was going on. Renji, who was at his side as they both raced through street after street with no time to stop and fight, appeared to show no worries despite Soul Society's ailing state under the Arrancar's ruthless attacks.

The defense of Karakura Town would not even have been attempted at this point if it wasn't for two reasons. Firstly, there was no way Soul Society could allow 100,000 people to die...especially when it would give Aizen exactly what he wanted. If Aizen ever got his hands on a key to the Royal Family, Soul Society would officially be dead. The second reason was of far more consequence, to Ichigo at least. While Ichigo and Uryū were not exactly the best of friends, they had come to have a better understanding of each other and as such Ichigo could not possibly allow his father to be killed.

Ichigo and Renji both did a jump-flip as a Adjuchas-class meno was thrown into the side of an apartment complex, sending concrete and scared humans flying. So far, the two had gone relatively un-opposed until...

"Renji!"

"I see them!"

Straight ahead directly in their path, was an entire legion of hollows. Instantly, the two Shinigami had their zanpakutōs in hand and headed into the mass of dark spirits. With little time to get into any sort of serious fight, they charged in with all their strength and speed, cutting through anything that got in their way. Fighting close by, Isane Kotetsu noticed the two trying to get through quickly and rushes the hollows head on.

It doesn't take long for the two to get out of the mass considering how weak the hollows are and Ichigo starts getting a little cocky.

"Hem, if all the hollows were this weak, this battle would have been over before it even start..."

Renji's crimson eyes grew large as she looked past Ichigo and saw a massive hollow wearing an unimaginably sinister skeletal mask with long crimson lines carving their way along the sides formed his fingers into small 'missiles'. Ichigo turned his head just in time to see four missiles head directly towards him.

"Ichigo, you got a hollow head right towards you ya cocky bastard!"

Before Ichigo reacted, Renji was there beside him and held his zanpakutō before the missiles, which easily destroyed them. The massive hollow started to pursue after them but after a few of its own missiles were redirected back on him, he thought otherwise. They both continued on despite the number of interferences they had encountered already and they were all TOO happy when finally they found their temporary command center...

"Karakura High School!"

Ichigo glared harshly at the building standing before him. Any other time of day it wouldn't have mattered if the Arrancar leader was in this building but it was 12:00...the middle of the school day. Ichigo lowered his voice down to almost a whisper.

"Gin, you bastard."

Renji and Ichigo both looked at each other for a moment before Ichigo gave a slight nod of the head and they both ran inside.

Gin Ichimaru stood across from where Ryūken Ishida was encased in his seat. Gin stared...or at least that's what he most likely was doing, with his usual, intimidating, slitted eyes that were just slightly covered by his long silver bangs. Ryūken stared back into those emotionless eyes and malicious smile with an evenly intimidating glare, clearly stating that he was not afraid. These few moments of silence would likely have been extremely disturbing for any outside audience since Ryūken looked just like a slightly older version of Gin.

Gin made his smile broader as he let out a soft laugh at Ishida's apparently foolish outlook.

"You're quite calm Quincy considering that you're the last of your kind...and that Aizen has 'special' plans for you."

Gin brought his smile back down to its previous level before Ryūken made his retort.

"You sound just like a Soul Reaper."

"I'm an Arrancar Commander now...I am _nothing_ like those pathetic weaklings!"

For a split second, Ichimaru's mouth and dropped its smile as he took a rarely seen serious tone. The moment ended rapidly though as his smile quickly came back along with a sarcastic tone.

"I suppose that since I once was a Shinigami captain then that means I could _never_ be anything else. Oh, how _horrible_ it is...maybe next time I try going for Quincy instead...oh wait, I can't...you're the last one."

Ryūken's eyes curved as he increased the intensity of his glare. _How dare he! Maybe being a Quincy isn't my most favorite thing in the world but I can't help what I am...and if Gin Ichimaru or anyone else thinks they will destroy me they are wrong. Don't you worry Gin, I have something special planned for all of you..._ Ryūken's train of thought was interrupted as he suddenly felt massive spirit energy very close by...very, _very_ close by...it was in the school! So, Ichigo was coming for him after all.

At about the same time Gin felt the presence to and turned his head to the door. As if on schedule, Ichigo and Renji busted through the doors, creating a thick cloud of dust. After a few seconds the cloud cleared but Gin was clearly gone...but Ichigo and Renji weren't entirely sure they had seen him either.

With nothing hindering their way, or so they thought, the two Shinigami walked casually closer to the Quincy. Renji roughly cleared his throat before speaking.

"Ryūken, are you alright?"

"Gin Ichimaru."

With his reply, both Renji and Ichigo turned to see Gin standing on top of the ventilation shaft running through the top of the gym. Ichigo his way around to Renji's other side while they lowered their voices.

"This time, we'll do this _together_ Ichigo."

"I was about to say that, jackass."

Now knowing that everyone had their eyes on him, Gin let loose his widest grin yet before doing an overly elegant flip down to the other side of the gym. Ryūken got in his most serious tone as he saw Ichimaru slowly walking towards them.

"Get help. You're no match for him, he's an Arrancar Commander."

Renji half turned his body and brought up one of his classic bright grins.

"Ryūken, Arrancar Commanders are our specialty."

She turned back and now Ichigo and Renji started walking themselves until Gin was only a few feet away. Eventually they stopped and prepared for the battle, with Renji naturally releasing his excessively long red hair.

"Your swords please, we don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Last Quincy."

"You wont get away this time Gin."

Renji and Ichigo both brought up their zanpakutōs and then a slit second later, Gin had his blade held at angle from his side. Quickly, the two charged him but it took Gin little effort to block all their maneuvers...though, they had forced him back a little. Gin brought up a possibly even _more_ sinister smile as he brought his blade up in front of him.

"I've been looking forward to this."

Ichigo gave Gin the most hateful glare possible.

"My powers have doubled since we last met Gin."

"Good! Twice the pride, double the fall."

"Bastard!"

Ichigo slung his zanpakutō down hard against Gin's but yet again, despite all the power both Renji and Ichigo put into their fighting, Ichimaru was always just as good. The three slowly fought their way to the back stairs where Gin uses the knock back kidō binding spell, effectively sending Renji flying all the way over to the other stairway.

Ichigo easily becomes even more enraged and sweeps his sword across in a move that easily could have removed Gin's head had he not ducked. The two moved up the stairs while still fighting and at the same time, Renji was heading up the second stairway. Two very small and weak hollows tried firing spirit energy at him like a chain gun but in return she reflected their own fire back on them and quickly defeat them both...to which Ryūken smiled and gave a simple 'yeah'.

Renji charged Gin from the front while Ichigo got him from behind (**A/N: **Sorry, didn't mean for that to sound so...well, wrong). Before either one tried another hit again, Gin kicked Ichigo hard into the wall and then...

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Binding spell number nine, GEKI!!!"

With all Gin's spirit power quickly built up, the spell lifted Renji off the ground slung him back down to the gym floor and effectively knocked him unconscious with a blinding red flash of light. Ichigo laid on the floor barely able to move as he also watched Gin bring part of the ventilation shaft down on top of him...which brought yet another bright smile to his face.

Ichigo, now with anger feeling him inside, built up his spirit energy and before Gin could block him, Ichigo sent him flying down over the stairs to the main level. Gin was just getting up when he found Ichigo already coming down on top of him (**A/N:** Seriously, I don't mean for it to sound the way it's probably coming out). Their zanpakutōs met several more times before the two brought theirs together and were temporarily incapable of pushing one past the other.

"I sense great fear in you, Kurosaki-kun. You have hate...you have anger...but you don't use them."

Finally, Ichigo forced down against his sword so hard he sent Gin back several feet. Both quickly raised their zanpakutōs over their heads before clashing them again. Suddenly, Ichigo was fighting with even more furiously than before and after only a few more seconds of fighting, he brought his sword down below Gin's defenses and sliced off both his hands.

Gin's zanpakutō went flying through the air until Ichigo caught it with his hand and brought both blades down to either side of Gin's neck. At this moment, Gin's eyes had become wide open, a truly rare moment indeed, as he looked up into Ichigo's face. _How is this possible?! I'm stronger than him, he couldn't possibly have defeated me! And yet..._

"Good Ichigo, good."

Ryūken was watching with almost a sense of entertainment as Ichigo continued to hold the blades just inches from Gin's throat.

"Hahaha, kill him...kill him now."

Gin and Ryūken both exchanged looks at this time but something had definitely changed. Gin looked not only like he was afraid, but there also was almost a since of confusion...as opposed to Ryūken who seemed to be both enjoying this and at the same time taking it quite seriously. Gin looked back up into Ichigo's face which now Ichigo had become confused himself.

"I...I shouldn't...it's not the Shinigami way..."

"Do it!"

_There! Something was undoubtedly different about him, his voice had become demanding and cruel and for a second, Ichigo could have swore...no, he was right, time to end this!_

After another moment of stalling, Ichigo brought the two blades together and Gin's head was sliced from its body and rolled out of site. Witnessing what he had done, Ichigo placed his zanpakutō back behind his back and threw Gin's across the gym.

Walking back over to where Ryūken was still tied down, Ichigo brought his hands together as he carefully targeted the rope.

"Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south! Destructive spell number thirty-one, Shakkahō!"

At first nothing happened but finally the robes broke. What at first had seemed to be the simple binding spell number four, which just put energy robe around the arms, turned out to be that on top of a hidden layer of spell number ninety-nine, kin, the most powerful of all binding spells! Ichigo began to think to himself _why would Gin have considered him so powerful that he needed not only the most powerful binding spell but two binding spells?!_ Ichigo didn't think long on this as the Quincy rubbed his arms where the binds had been and then they both ran towards the blasted doors.

Right before they would have stepped through, Ichigo came across where Renji was lying, partially covered by the vents. Despite the fact that there were probably more Hollows that were on their way, Ichigo bent down to try and release Renji...who hopefully was only knocked out. Ryūken stopped as well and watched Ichigo pulled Renji's limp body from the debris.

"Leave him or we'll never make it."

"His fate will be the same as ours!"

_There really was something odd about Ryūken, for a guy who owned a hospital he sure seemed to be having a low concern for life._

Ichigo lifted him up and slung him over his right shoulder. The three of them moved on out and eventually came across the stairs where they could finally get roof access and get out of here. They made it up to the third floor when suddenly, an explosion rocked the school. With his weight no longer balanced, Ichigo fell over the side and barely was able to grab on to the side of the railing...now with both Renji and Ryūken holding on to him. At this time, Renji began to stir and as he saw himself hanging almost forty feet above ground he hung on just a bit tighter to Ichigo.

"Dammit Ichigo, can't you just once get the job done with out putting _everyone's_ ass on the line?"

A nerve above Ichigo's right eyebrow twitched.

"Shut up!"

It took a moment for him to build up his power but finally he flipped everyone back over to safety and they continued on to the roof. Once they made it to the roof, however, in they were in for a most unfortunate surprise.

"Well now, what do we have here?"

Ichigo looked around for a moment wondering as to who could have said that but he already had a bad feeling as if he already knew...ultimately, he did. A black slip had opened up from on top of the school, a portal from Hueco Mundo. Joining them now the roof was Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and the leader of them all... Sōsuke Aizen.

Ichigo felt like his stomach was suddenly full of butterflies at the appearance of the most powerful of the Arrancar's forces right in front of him...but that wasn't the last surprise he was in for. From behind Aizen, Ichigo heard an all-to-familiar chuckle...which belonged to Gin.

"Aizen-sama is incredible at making copies...isn't he?"


	2. General Aizen

If Soul Society gave an award for most malicious smirk in the after life, Aizen would have had no competition. He stood ready with his two Arrancar guard with Grimmjow providing a smile that wasn't as malicious as much as it was...insane. As a matter of fact, the only one among them who wasn't smiling was Ulquiorra...but does that really surprise anyone who knows the melancholic Cuatro Espada? In any case, Ichigo was not amused.

Ichigo held his zanpakutō before himself bravely and Renji stood by his side but Renji couldn't help but look just a bit nervous. _What the hell does Ichigo think he's doing? These are two Espada AND two Arrancar Commanders!_

As if reading Renji's mind, Ichigo turned to his friend, shooting him a _don't worry, I know exactly what I'm doing_ look before turning back with a slight smirk. Ichigo was ready for attack but before he even realized it, Gin was behind him and securely (and painfully) binded Ryūken's arms behind his back and started to drag him off. Aizen gave them one more evil smirk before deciding to speak.

"That wasn't much of a rescue."

There was a short pause where Ichigo and Renji returned the Arrancar's cold glares before Aizen raised his smirk again.

"I will enjoy adding your zanpakutōs to my collection."

Renji furrowed his eyebrows and leveled his sword like Ichigo had.

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Hem...kill them. Bring me their zanpakutōs...and their heads..."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra moved forward slowly in individual battle stances. Grimmjow gave his usual insane smile as he thrust towards Ichigo with as much power as he could muster only to have it easily deflected. Fortunately for the latter, he had time to equip his mask...giving him a better chance at survival. Renji on the other hand was becoming far to over confident for his own good.

"Oi! Espada! Are you going to unsheathe your zanpakutō or are ya gonna just let me slice right through ya?"

Ulquiorra just stood still and stared coldly back at Renji. The battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow was moving swiftly and intensely and Renji was beginning to become bored of this little 'staring contest'.

"Alright, if ya ain't gonna attack me then I'm just gonna have to attack you instead."

The fourth Espada kept that calm look even as Renji unleashed his shikai and his blade became segmented with pick-like protrusions. Not wasting a single moment, Renji used it like a whip and swung it in the Arrancar's direction.

Renji stood with a bright smirk for a few seconds as he waited for the dust cloud to disappear...but when it did, he got a most unusual surprise. Ulquiorra had literally stopped the sword by simply holding up his bare hands. Renji's eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets. Before Renji even thought to pull the blade back, the Espada grabbed the blade and sent it plunging towards its master...leaving Renji only seconds to get out of the way of his own sword.

"You are a waste of my time Shinigami. I have my orders and I intend to complete them...completely."

Renji looked up from his place on the ground, forced onto one knee with a slow trickle of blood running from his mouth. He met those cold eyes with the same, if not more, hatred.

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry Shinigami...I don't do that sort of thing with your kind."

Ulquiorra lifted his left palm from the hilt of his zanpakutō and a dark crimson light began to warp into an orb in his hand and across his fingers...a cero blast!

"Come on Shinigami...you can do better than that!"

"Bastard!"

Ichigo once again had his blade blocked by Grimmjow's. Ichigo's mask had broken only a few seconds before but already it was beginning to turn the tide of the battle. _Damn, this would be a lot easier if I had him on the defensive instead of the other way around...if only I could get this mask to last longer than a minute..._

Grimmjow brought his sword down hard against his and eventually forced Ichigo back several feet.

"You're such a pushover...Kurosaki-_chan_."

Ichigo's right eye began to twitch and his teeth almost seemed to form into daggers.

"THAT'S IT!!!..."

Ichigo brought his zanpakutō straight out ahead with both hands grasped around the non-existent hilt.

"...BAN-KAI!!!"

The area around Ichigo was filled with the same colored energy as a cero blast as his sword was transformed into its more compact daitō form and his robes were replace by a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining. Despite the bright blue hair blowing to and fro across his face, Grimmjow's eyes noticeably hardened.

"Bankai? How many times do I have to tell you your Bankai ain't gonna do shit to me?"

Ichigo now was almost completely turned away from Grimmjow as he let his coat flow with the wind and held his sword out even with the ground. He let a smirk cross his face as he turned his head so that his right eye had a clear view of his opponent.

"My Bankai alone might be too little to defeat you but..."

Ichigo used his Bankai's incredible speed to appear instantly behind Grimmjow even faster than capable with shunpo with his sword still held straight out.

"...I think you'll find my Bankai's special ability more than _your_ skills can handle."

"Well what are ya waiting for ya little shit...come at me then."

Moving faster than seemed possibly without actually teleporting, Ichigo appeared directly above Grimmjow and pointed his zanpakutō down.

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

A plume of black energy with a red outline went hurling from the end of Ichigo's blade and before it had even seemed to have moved, Ichigo had already moved to five completely different locations and sent out a consecutive blast for each one.

Grimmjow's eyes shot wide in shock and terror as multiple energy blasts headed straight for him. He tried holding up his zanpakutō to block the attacks but Ichigo had the ability to control their paths as well.

Wave after wave of spiritual energy crashed into Grimmjow's body while he was surrounded by a massive dust cloud as the impacts had left a giant crater around him The wave of dust cleared and Grimmjow could feel black fluids flowing down his body and with all his strength leaving him, Grimmjow crashed down to his knees.

Ichigo was so ready to land the fatal blow that would get rid of him once and for all when, from the corner of his eye, he noticed Renji knelling of the ground in pain while a pale Espada with jet black hair and what appeared to be half a vasto lorde helmet atop his head built up a cero blast across his fingers. Any other time Ichigo would have been sure Renji could block the attack but this was a powerful Espada and he already appeared to be wounded.

Then, without warning, the cero blast fired at an alarming speed...heading straight for Renji.

Renji tensed and closed his eyes as he knew the blast was coming...and knew he didn't have the strength to move or to block it in time. Then after a few seconds he was wondering what was taking it so long. _What the hell is he waiting for? Just do it already! Damn, it doesn't take that long to charge up and it moves at a blinding speed so why am I still here?_ Renji chanced a glance only to see Ichigo in front of him with his blade held straight in front of Renji; the remains of a cero blast being absorbed by the blade.

Ulquiorra's expression remained the same but he did move in a little closer.

"Huh...you know Shinigami, it's rude to interfere with a fight like this."

"Well from my point of view, it's wrong to kill someone while they're down."

Ichigo readied for an attack when he heard something from behind him stated he had remembered to that day.

" Shoot to kill...Shinsō."

Ichigo immediately lifted his zanpakutō to cover his right shoulder as Gin's blade extended in the blink of an eye and impacted hard against Ichigo's. It took all the energy Ichigo had to keep himself planted in that position and the blinding light illuminated from the sword wasn't helping much either.

Ichigo could feel himself being driven back across the ceiling of his school as the blade tried to continue to move despite its current opposition. He could feel himself moving back and he didn't know how much more of this he could take when suddenly...

"AHH!!!"

...a massive energy arrow hurled straight through Gin's body. Only feet behind him Ryūken was standing with his newly freed arms...still clutching the crossbow in his hands. Gin's eyes were now wide open and his usual smirk had left his face as he turned around.

"I guess you should have kept a tighter hold on me Gin."

"N-no...I...I can't die...not like...this..."

Renji, Ichigo and even Aizen were staring out of shock as Gin grasped his side with one hand and tried running towards his opponent at a limb pace...it didn't take long for Gin to fall over and collapse. Ichigo and Renji were so surprised by the sudden turn of events that none of them noticed what was happening until it was too late.

Aizen had spent the time the Shinigami were distracted in to open the portal back to Las Noches. He gave a sinister laugh as he landed a hand upon his sword.

"You lose, Renji-fukutaichō!"

(to be continued…)


End file.
